Willing Slave or The Body
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: Sometimes that’s all it is, is a body. Not the person who used to own it. Just a body being used. Warning: Major Character Death


Title: Willing Slave or The Body  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama/ER/Tragedy  
Spoilers: none  
Season: none  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I and talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

Summary: Sometimes that's all it is, is a body. Not the person who used to own it. Just a body being used.  
Warning: Character Death

Daniel stared at the body lying in front of him. The body lay sated from sex and was snoring while sleeping. Daniel had been this bodies personal sex slave for weeks. Finally he was able to move around with out chains on. In the weeks leading up to this Daniel was chained up directly after the sex, so he wouldn't hurt his master. But now Daniel had showed them that he was accepting that he could never leave and that the body wouldn't be freed from its prison.

The body rolled over and Daniel could see the scars from battle on the body. When he was done nothing of this body or his would remain. If he was lucky. And the Jaffa didn't stop him. Jack was dead, Sam was dead, and Teal'c was dead. And the Goa'uld who had killed them would die. The Goa'uld would learn that the Tau'ri didn't just roll over and play dead.

But first Daniel had to send a message to Earth. To tell them that SG-1 was dead. He would use his codes so they would know it's real. That was easy. The Goa'uld had a device that allowed him to do it. And in the hours when he was alone in the room he did it. The Goa'uld left him alone while he attended to matters, hours upon hours alone. And when the Goa'uld returned what he wanted was sex. Daniel did it knowing that he would be killing this Goa'uld one day.

And that day had arrived today. Today he would kill the Goa'uld who had killed everyone who meant something to him.

The Goa'uld had killed his lover and his love. The only reason Daniel was alive today.

The Goa'uld had killed his sister. A true best friend who he held above them all.

The Goa'uld had killed his brother who had saved his life a hundred times and never wanted in return.

The Goa'uld had killed two couples that day. Sam and Teal'c were days away from being married. Jack and Daniel were years away from being married. Until the laws changed.

This was supposed to be their last mission before they retired from active duty. All four flying desk and training jobs. But the world had looked empty and they weren't prepared for the attack from the Goa'uld. There had been no presence of the Goa'uld ever being there.

Sam was the first to go. A staff blast to the neck. Severing her head from her body. Teal'c went into a blind rage and was killed with two shots from a Zat. Jack got a hit from a staff to the side. But Daniel was hit with the Zat only once. He woke up to be in the bed of the Goa'uld. His hands tied behind his back. The Goa'uld had used what he knew of Daniel to break him. And for three weeks he had debased himself. But this Goa'uld didn't know Daniel as well as he should. Daniel didn't give up.

Daniel armed the bomb that sat beside him. In two minutes it would blow. He had stolen it from the armory of the ship he was on. Daniel made sure the door couldn't be opened from either side and he woke up the Goa'uld.

"How dare you disturb me!" The voice said. Daniel could still hear that voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear as the body coaxed him to a climax in their bed in their house on Earth. Daniel stared into the eyes of the man who used to be his lover.

"I dare a lot. But I don't care. You will die, as will I. You shouldn't have left me unchained. I have brought about your death. You must not have access to all your host's memories. We made a promise to each other. If one were taken over we would do all we could to save them, or end their suffering. That's what I'm doing ending Jack's suffering and mine."

"You lie, scum. You wouldn't kill your love." The Goa'uld said.

"I know you can here me, Jack. I love you. I always will." And with those words the bomb went off. A near third of the ship was destroyed.

XX

"General Hammond, a message for you. Coming from deep space. It's from Dr. Jackson." Walter said.

"Play it." Hammond said. An image came up on the screen. It was Daniel. But his face was gaunt.

"I am now dead. As is the rest of SG-1. Sam and Teal'c were killed in the attack. Jack and I were taken hostage. Jack was implanted. I was able to get a hold of a bomb. Once you have gotten this myself and Jack will have been dead for near a week. I tried to escape but it wasn't possible. Not with Jack. And I'm sorry General but I am keeping a promise I made to Jack. I won't let him live with a Goa'uld in him. He would do the same. This must serve as our goodbyes. In my desk you will find five envelopes. Four are our letters of goodbye, incase we are killed in action. The fifth is our wills. In this case everything is to go to Cassie. She can do what she wants with it. My stuff can fetch a price. A fond farewell to the SGC from SG-1." The image blinked out. Then the 'gate activated. After a few Jacob Carter walked through. Tears streaking his face. Hammond moved to meet him in the 'gate room.

"Jacob?" Hammond asked. He held a hope it was all a mistake. That someone got to SG-1 before they died.

"SG-1 is dead. From what the Jaffa are saying Sam and Teal'c were killed early. After a few weeks Daniel killed himself and Colonel O'Neill." The words echoed softly in the 'gate room.


End file.
